I Will Forget You
by AM-NYM
Summary: Sequel dari 'False? or True'. maaf gak pinter bikin Summary. Junseung couple Beast. RnR please...


Tittle : I Will Forget You

Author : amnym

Genre : Romance, drama

Rating : T

Pairing : JunSeung (BEAST)

Desclaimer : Mereka bukan milik siapa-siapa. Mereka adalah milik diri mereka sendiri.

Author's note : Sequel dari 'False? or True?' Lagi-lagi masih bersifat OOC dan banyak terjadi typos.

(Junhyung's POV)

Sudah seminggu sejak kejadian di café sore itu, dan yang kudapat bukanlah penjelasan melainkan sikap dingin dari Hyunseung. Aku tak mengerti kenapa dia lebih memilih mendiamkanku, tidak menjelaskan apa yang kudengar waktu itu. Jangankan menjelaskan, memandangku pun ia tak mau. Ia lebih memilih mengacuhkanku, kecuali di saat kami menghadiri suatu acara, tapi tetep saja kadang ia mengacuhkanku.

"Apakah yang kudengar waktu itu haya mimpi di siang bolong saja?" gumamku. Tak peduli akan orang-orang yang memandagku bingung karena sengaja memsisahkan diri dari yang lainnya.

Tes! Tes! Tes!

Rintik-rintik air mulai memambasahi jalanan. Tanpa mempedulikan panggilan Doojoon yang menyeuruhku lekas kembali dan masuk ke mobil Van yang akan mengangkat kami, aku justrus berjalan di tengah hujan yang semakin deras.

"Junhyung-a! Ya!" bisa kudengar teriakan Doojoon dan langkah kakinya yang mendekat.

"Kau mau kemana ditengah hujan begini? Ayo pulang, kau bisa sakit kalau berjalan ditengah hujan begini..." ujarnnya khawatir.

"Aku akan pulang sendiri, kalian pulanglah dulu." jawabku kemudian kembali melangkah ditengah derasnya hujan. Tak mempeduikan Kikwang yang memanggilku. Aku menoleh, menantapnya, menatap orang yang telah mencuri hatiku. Namun yang kudapat lagi-lagi adalah pandangan dinginnya padaku.

'Wae Seungie? Kenapa kau bersikap seperti itu padaku?'

(No One's POV)

"Masuklah, kita butuh istirahat." ujar Doojoon mengomando dongsaeng-dongsaengnya untuk segera masuk ke dalam mobil Van yang yang akan membawa mereka kembali ke dorm mereka yang nyaman.

"Junhyung bagaimana?" tanya Gikwang cemas.

"Biarkan dia sendiri dulu, sepertinya dia sedang ada masalah dan tak ingin kita ikut campur." jawab sang leader.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju dorm, Dongwoon dan Gikwang tertidur pulas. Sementara Yoseob sibuk dengan ponselnya sambil mengobrol dengan Doojoon. Hyunseung yang duduk dibelakang bersama dua member yang sudah tertidur memandang keluar jendela. Pikirannya tertuju pada sang rapper yang sudah beberapa hari ini ia acuhkan.

Bukan tanpa alasan ia mengacuhkan sang rapper, bukan tanpa alasan ia tak menjelaskan semua yang sudah didengar oleh Junhyung saat itu. Hanya saja ia memutuskan untuk melupakannya. Untuk menghapusnya. Karena ia tahu, tak ada gunanya menjelaskan semua yang terjadi, tak ada gunanya berharap pada harapan kosong. Itu semua hanya akan membuatnya terjatuh semakin dalam dan hatinya hancur berkeping-keping. Junhyung sudah bersama Hara. Itu membuatnya semakin yakin dengan keputusannya.

"The End"

Yoseob dan Doojoon memandang Hyunseung kaget. Keduanya heran plus tak menyangka sang main dancer mengatakan hal itu. Bahkan keduanya berniat untuk memeriksakan diri mereka ke dokter THT.

"Mworago?" tanya keduanya.

Hyunseung memandang Doojoon dan Yoseob heran. "Hee? Memangnya apa yang kukatakan?"

"Apa kau tadi mengatakan 'The End'?" tanya Yoseob mencoba memastikan pendengarannya.

Hyunseung mengangguk. "Aku memang mengatakannya. Apa ada masalah?" tanyanya.

Doojoon memandang Yoseob sesaat sebelum kembali memandang Hyunseung. "Kau berhenti?" tanyanya.

Hyunseung berpikir sejenak sampai akhirnya ia megerti arah pembicaraan dua member yang masih terjaga ini. Ia kembali memandang kearah jendela yang dibasahi hujan.

"Sudah saatnya aku berhenti. Berhenti sebelum terlambat. Bukankah itu bagus? Meskipun menurutku aku memang sudah terlambat karena baru melakukannya sekarang." ujar Hyunseung, mengacuhkan hatinya yang kemaabali terasa sakit saat ia mengatakannya.

"Itukah alasanmu mengacuhkannya beberapa hari belakangan ini? Kau berniat untuk berhenti tanpa memberikan penjelasan apapun padanya?" tanya Doojoon tak percaya.

Hyunseung menatap Doojoon kaget. "Mwoya?"

"Aku mendengarnya dari Jiyong hyung. Dia mendengar semuanya dan kau pergi begitu saja tanpa memberikan penjelasan sedikitpun padanya. Kau pulang ke rumahmu dan begitu kembali kau mengacuhkannya dan menolak berbicara dengannya. Kau tidak bisa berhenti begitu saja. Kalau kau memang ingin berhenti, jelaskan padanya dan katakan kalau kau berhenti!" ujar Doojoon.

Hyunseung memandang sang leader tak percaya. Ia menghela nafas. "Jika kulakukan itu, aku tidak yakin bisa bertahan. Kau tahu itu." sahutnya.

Doojoon dan Yoseob memandang Hyunseung sedih. Mereka tahu akan hal itu, mereka tahu bahwa Hyunseung telah berada pada batasnya. Mereka tahu bahwa sang main dancer kini mencoba bertahan di tepi jurang agar tak jatuh oleh kuatnya angin. Namun mereka juga tak bisa membiarkan keadaan terus seperti ini.

"Kau pikirkan saja dulu, kalau kau tidak mau kami juga tidak memaksa." ujar Doojoon.

Hyunseung hanya diam, tak merespon sama sekali sampai akhirnya mereka sampai di dorm mereka yang nyaman.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 2 pagi. Yoseob dan Doojoon berbaring sambil mengobrol di ruang tengah. Gikwang, Dongwoon dan Hyunseung sudah tertidur pulas dari tadi.

"Apa menurutmu tak apa kita membiarkan keadaannya seperti ini?" Tanya Doojoon.

"Entahlah, aku juga bingung. Junhyung tidak pernah mengatakan kenapa ia bersikap seperti orang yang patah hati, padahal dia baru saja jadian dengan Hara." Ujar Yoseob.

Doojoon bangkit dan memandang Yoseob yang masih berbaring. "Kau juga melihat kalau dia seperti orang yang sedang patah hati?" Tanya sang leader tak percaya.

Yoseob mengangguk. "Ye, menurutku dia bersikap seperti orang yang patah hati." Jawab Yoseob. Ia ikut bangkit dan memandang Doojoon tak percaya. "Mungkinkah…"

Doojoon mengangguk cepat. "Mungkin saja kan? Kita perlu menanyakan hal ini padanya nanti." Ujar Doojoon semangat diikuti oleh anggukan oleh Yoseob.

Ceklek!

Suara pintu yang dibuka dari luar mengalihkan perhatian keduanya. Dengan tergesa-gesa keduanya segera berlari kearah pintu, berharap Junhyung sudah pulang. Dan benar saja, Junhyung pulang dengan keadaan jauh dari kata baik. Badannya basah kuyup dengan keadaan setengah mabuk.

"Kau minum lagi?" tanya Yoseob sambil memapah Junhyung yang sudah sempoyogan.

Junhyung hanya diam, ia pasrah dibawa oleh Yoseob ke ruang tengah. Sementara itu Doojoon mengeringkan badannya dan membawakan baju ganti untuknya.

"Kenapa kau jadi seperti ini huh? Ceritakan pada kami." tanya Doojoon.

Junhyung tetap diam, ia menyandarkan tubuhnya ditumpukkan pakaian, handuk yang dipakai untuk mengeringkan rambutnya menutupi wajahnya yang sudah awut-awutan.

"Apa aku salah mengharapkan penjelasan darinya? Kenapa dia menolak untuk berbicara padaku? Kenapa dia mengacuhkanku?" lirih sang rapper, mencoba menahan tangisnya.

Doojoon dan Yoseob memandang Junhyung sedih. "Kenapa? Bukankah kau sudah bersama Hara?" Tanya Doojoon, mencoba memancing Junhyung.

Junhyung menggeleng. "Aku tidak menjalin hubungan apapun dengan Hara. Tidak pernah." jawab Junhyung. "Aku hanya bertukar pikiran saja dengannya, dia hanya mendengar keluh kesahku. Kami hanya sahabat, hanya itu." tambahnya.

Doojoon dan Yoseob masih diam, menunggu Junhyung menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

"Aku menceritakan semuanya padanya. Rahasia terbesarku yang selama ini kusembunyikan dari semuanya, termasuk kalian. Dia memaksaku sehingga aku tak ada pilihan lain. Kalian tahu apa yang kupikirkan saat ia mengatakan bahwa ia tau rahasia terbesarku? Kupikir ia akan membenciku, namun ia malah dengan senang hati membantuku. Membantuku untuk bisa menerima diriku yang berbeda ini." ujarnya sambil tersenyum. Senyum yang menunjukkan perasaannya saat itu.

"Apa maksudmu dengan berbeda?" tanya Yoseob yang sudah tidak tahan untuk bertanya.

Junhyung menatap Yoseob sejenak kemudian tersenyum. "Kau tahu? Aku ini berbeda dengan kalian. Aku jatuh cinta pada seorang lelaki. Pada Hyunseungie." jawabnya.

Doojoon dan Yoseob menatap Junhyung tak percaya, namun mereka membiarkan Junhyung menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

"Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan. Begitu sadar, aku sudah terpikat olehnya. Aku tidak suka saat ia bersama-sama kalian dan melupakanku. Aku cemburu saat ia memeluk salah satu dari kalian dan bukan aku. Aku benci saat ia lebih memilih kalian dari pada aku untuk melakukan fans service." lanjutnya lagi. "Aku sadar aku telah jatuh cinta padanya. Aku mencintainya. Tapi aku tak bisa menerima diriku yang tiba-tiba berubah haluan. Aku mencoba menolaknya. Tapi semakin kutolak, aku semakin tak bisa lepas. Dan saat aku sudah menerimanya. Dia mengacuhkanku. Menolakku sebelum aku menerima penjelasan apapun darinya."

Junhyung menunduk dalam. "Apakah yang kudengar saat itu hanya ilusi? Apakah yang terjadi saat itu hanya mimpiku saja? Seharusnya mimpi itu berakhir indah, tapi kenapa rasanya sesakit ini?" tanyanya lirih.

Doojoon menarik Junhyung dalam pelukannya. Ia mengerti, sangat mengerti perasaan sang rapper. Hanya saja ia sedikit beruntung karena tidak ditolak, tidak diacuhkan.

"Bukan ilusi. Itu nyata. Ia hanya belum bisa menerima kenyataan." gumam Doojoon. "Tidurlah, kau butuh istirahat." ujarnya. Melepaskan Junhyung dari pelukannya.

Junhyung mengangguk. Ia beranjak menuju kamar tidur bersama mereka. Sebelum berbaring, ia memandang Hyunseung yang tertidur pulas. Wajahnya tampak begitu lelah. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Hyunseung.

"Saranghae." ujarnya kemudian mulai menyelami dunia mimpinya. Ia tak menyadari bahwa salah seorang yang ada disana terjaga dan mendengar pernyataannya.

Di ruang tengah, Doojoon dan Yoseob masih terjaga. Entah kenapa rasa kantuk yang tadi menyerang mereka hilang begitu saja. Mungkin karena pengakuan dari sang rapper.

"Kuharap Hyunseung mengubah keputusannya." ujar Yoseob.

Doojoon mengangguk setuju. "Ia tak memberi penjelasan dan tak ingin mendengar jawaban dari Junhyung. Dia benar-benar keras kepala."

"Hn.. Aku jadi merasa sedikit bersalah pada Junhyung karena sudah mencoba menjauhkan Hyunseung darinya." lirih Yoseob.

"Aku juga. Aku tidak menyadari perasaannya pada Hyunseung. Malah Hara duluan yang menyadarinya."

"Ya… Menurutku, sekarang sudah waktunya kita untuk membantunya." usul Yoseob yang langsung disetujui oleh Doojoon tentunya.

Matahari sudah menampakkan sinarnya, tapi sisa-sisa air hujan masih membasahi bumi yang ada dibawahnya. Hyunseung membuka matanya. Ia tak kaget menemui Junhyung yang tidur dihadapannya karena memang begitulah susunan tidur mereka.

'Matanya sembab. Apa dia menangis?' pikirnya saat melihat wajah lelah Junhyung yang masih tertidur. 'Tunggu! Untuk apa aku memikirkannya? Kau sudah menyatakan berhenti Hyunseung, jadi jangan lakukan itu lagi!'

Hyunseung segera bangkit dan keluar kamar. Di ruang tengah, ia melihat Gikwang tengah duduk sendirian sambil mengaduk-aduk serealnya.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Hyunseung yang heran dengan tingkah member yang sering dikatai 'babo' oleh kebanyakan orang gara-gara kepolosannya ini.

Gikwang mengerjapkan mata kaget, kemudian tersenyum kecil pada Hyunseung. "Aniyo, hanya sedang berpikir."

Hyunseung memandang Gikwang sebentar. "Jangan berpikir terlalu banyak, nanti otakmu meledak." Ujarnya.

"Ne… Seungie…" sahut Gikwang, ia matanya mengikuti Hyunseung yang akhirnya menghilang dibalik pintu kamar mandi. "Nodo…" gumamnya.

Hyunseung terlihat lebih diam dari biasanya dan tidak perlu meragukan indera penglihatan lagi kalau sang main dancer memang Junhyung. Ia mulai menolak Junhyung jika sang rapper mencoba mengajaknya bicara, tidak hanya jika sedang berada dibelakang layar, tapi juga saat didepan kamera.

Junhyung yang menyadari hal itu hanya bisa diam. Ia tahu Hyunseung tidak akan pernah berbicara lagi padanya, apalagi memberikan fans service seperti yang biasa mereka lakukan. Tak dipungkirinya kalau dirinya sangatlah kecewa dan sedih, namun apa yang bisa dilakukannya? Berusahapun tak ada gunanya. Sang main dancer tak akan menerimanya lagi.

"Waeyo oppa?" Tanya Hara yang kebetulan saat itu memang sedang bersamanya. Saat ini Beast dan Kara sedang berada diacara music yang sama.

Junhyung menatap yeoja yang selama beberapa minggu belakangan ini dikabarkan sebagai kekasihnya. Ia tersenyum mencoba menyembunyikan perasaannya.

"Eobseo." Jawabnya.

Hara menatap Junhyung tajam. "Cheongmal? Wajahmu menagatakan hal yang sebaliknya." Ujarnya sambil menunjuk wajah Junhyung yang sedang tertunduk.

Junhyung menghela nafas, ia akui gadis yang ada didepannya ini tajam dalam memandang seseorang.

"Hyunseung oopa masih menolak bicara denganmu?"

Junhyung mengangguk. "Kali ini dia tidak akan pernah menatapku lagi, dan aku pun akan menyerah dan mengikuti kemauannya." Ujarnya lirih.

Hara hanya bisa menatap Junhyung prihati. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa Hyunseung tidak menjelaskan apapun pada namja yang ada didepannya. Padahal jelas-jelas saat itu Junhyung sudah mendengar semuanya. Padahal seharusnya semuanya bisa beraakhir indah jika sang main dancer itu tidak kabur dan mendengarkan pengakuan dari sang rapper, dari orang yang disayanginya. Tapi sekarang kenyataannya berbeda, entah karena takut atau apa, Hyunseung justru menjauh dari Junhyung.

"Oppa, apa aku boleh bicara padanya." Tanya Hara yang khawatir dengan Junhyung.

"Tidak perlu. Jika dia memang tak ingin dekat-dekat denganku, maka akan kuikuti kemauannya meskipun itu sangat sulit." Tolak Junhyung. "Aku akan melakukannya selama ia bahagia dengan itu semua.

'Tapi dia tidak bahagia dengaan semua itu.' Batin Hara. Gadis itu sama sekali tak tahu harus berkata apa. Ia tahu betul bagaimana dalamnya perasaan Junhyung pada Hyunseung dan ia tidak bisa melihat orang yang selama ini sudah dianggapnya seperti kakaknya terpuruk seperti saatnya.

'Aku akan mencoba menjelaskannya pada Hyunseung oppa meskipun dilarang oleh Junhyung oppa.' Batinnya.

(Hyunseung's POV)

Aku membaringkan diri ditempat tidur, memejamkan mata mencoba untuk tidur. Melupkan masalahkan yang jujur saja tidak hanya membuat kepalaku sakit tapi juga dadaku.

Ini terlalu menyakitkan, menjauhinya seperti ini ternyata sangat menyakitkan. Padahal kupikir dengan menjauhinya maka rasa itu akan hilang, tapi ternyata pikiranku salah. Semakin aku menjauhinya, semakin aku ingin memilikinya.

"AAAAAAARRRGH!"

Aku membuka mata dan langsung bangkit karena kaget. Aku kaget melihat Junhyung masuk dalam keadaan rambut yang kusut. Ia juga terlihat kaget melihatku.

"Ah maaf, aku tidak tahu kau ada disini." Ujarnya cepat lalu kembali keluar. Sementara aku hanya bisa melihatnya.

"Ya! Junhyung-ah! Lepaskan aku!" kali ini aku mendengar suara merdu Yoseob, dari nada suaranya terlihat jelas kalau sang visual maknae sedang kesal.

Penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi, aku pun memutuskan untuk keluar. Aku kaget saat melihat Junhyung tengah ditarik oleh Doojoon sementara Yoseob berusaha keras untuk melepaskan diri dari pelukan Junhyung.

NYUT!

Hatiku sakit, kembali terasa sakit. Seolah disayat pisau sementara telah begitu banyak jjarum menusuknya sebelumnya. Aku merasakan airmataku menggenang, dan sebelum terjatuh aku berbalik dan kembali masuk ke kamar.

Kau harus bisa Hyunseung! Bukankah seharusnya sudah selesai? Bukankah aku sudah menyatakan selesai? Kalau begitu, kenapa aku masih meraasakan sakit ini. Kenapa aku masih belum bisa menyelesaikannya? Aku harus menggunakan jalan itu! Ya, aku harus menggunakannya!

(No One's POV)

Junhyung, Doojoon dan Yoseob terpaku saat melihat Hyunseung yang terihat sangat terluka. Ya, meskipun dengan kepribadian 4D yang dimilikinya, kadang juga tak sulit untuk menebaknya meskipun keras kepala. Jujur saja ketiganya merasa bersalah pada sang main dancer.

"Apa kita peril muita maaf?" Tanya Yoseob pada dua member lainnya.

Tak ada yang menjawab. Doojoon menatap Junhyung yang terlihat sangat terpukul oleh reaksi Hyunseung yang pergi begitu saja tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, sama seperti beberapa Minggu yang lalu saat Junhyung mendengar semua perasaannya. Sang leader dan visual maknae tersebut tahu bagaimana tersakitinya Junhyung oleh sikap Hyunseung yang menurut mereka tidak seharusnya seperti itu.

"Kau perlu kami bicara dengannya?" Tanya Doojoon.

Junhyung menggeleng lemah. "Tidak perlu, jika dia memang menginginkan hal ini, maka akan kulakukan selama dia bahagia." Jawabnya lirih.

Yoseob yang sebenarnya sudah tidak tahan dengan sikap Hyunseung bangkit. "Bukankah ini sudah kelewatan? Meskipun ia sudah menyatakan selesai, seharusnya bukan seperti ini! Dia harus menjelaskannya!" serunya frustasi.

Doojoon segera membungkat mulut Yoseob. "Ya! Neo-"

"Doojoon-ah, aku akan mengundurkan diri." Kata-kata Hyunseung yang entah sejak kapan berada di depan pintu membuat Doojoon, Yoseon dan Junhyung kaget.

"Mworago?" Tanya Doojoon tak percaya.

"Aku akan keluar dari grup."

Tak ada yang berkata-kata lagi. Ketiganya begitu shock mendengar pernyataan dari Hyunseung sementara Hyunseung sendiri juga diam menunggu jawaban dari sang leader.

"Wae?" Tanya Yoseob.

Hyunseung menelan ludah. "A… aku…"

"Sebegitu inginnya kau menghindar dariku sampai-sampai kau memutuskan untuk meninggalkan grup ini?" Tanya Junhyung. Ia menatap Hyunseung tajam. Rasa kecewa, marah, dan sedih semuanya terlihat jeas dimatanya.

Sang rapper itu pun bangkit. "Jika memang itu maumu. Aku yang akan keluar." Ujarnya tiba-tiba.

"Junhyung-ah! Apa maksudmu kau yang akan keluar?" Tanya Yoseob tak percaya.

"Hyunseung sangat memimpikan apa yang kita capai sekarang, meskipun itu masih belum cukup. Aku tidak ingin dia membuang mimpinya." Jelas Junhyung tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari Hyunseung yang menatapnya tak percaya. "Padahal saat kau menjadi calon anggota Big Bang dulu, kau sama sekali tidak enyerah hingga akhir, tapi sekarang kau menyerah begitu saja. Jujur saja aku sangat kecewa padamu Seung-ah, karena kupikir orang yang kucintai bukanlah orang yang mudah menyerah seperti saat ini, karena kupikir dia adalah orang yang akan berisaha untuk mendapatkan apapu yang ia mau dengan kekerekepalaannya, tapi ternyata aku salah. tapi entah kenapa aku tetap mencintainya meskipun ia seperti itu, meskipun ia menjauhiku tanpa alasan."

Hyunseung menatap Junhyung tak percaya. Ia tak percaya akan apa yang ia dengar saat ini. Yoseb dan Doojoon pun tak percaya Junhyung akan berkata seperti itu. Mengerti kalau keduanya butuh waktu untuk bicara, Doojoon dan Yoseob pun keluar.

"Jun-ah…"

"Wae? Kau kaget?' Kau tak percaya? Perlu kau tahu Seung-ah, selama ini aku mencintaimu. Hanya kau seorang." Jelas Junhyung.

"Geunde… Bukankah kau dan Hara menjalin hubungan?" Tanya Hyunseung masih tak percaya. "Kalau kau memang kau mencintaiku, kenapa kau menjalin hubungan dengannya? Kau dengar sendiri apa yang kukatakan waktu itu, tapi kau sama sekali tak menjelaskan apapun! Kau tidak tau betapa sakitnya aku saat media mengabarkan kalau kalian menjalin hubungan! Kau-"

Kata-kata main dancer tersebut terpotong saat ia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat dan lembut menyentuh bibirnya. Matanya melebar saat menyadari kalau Junhyung tengah mengecup bibirnya.

Junhyung melepaskan ciuman mereka. Ia memandang Hyunseung yang masih kaget karena tindakannya yang tiba-tiba.

"Kau yang menjauhiku begitu saja sebelum aku mengungkapkan perasaanku. Aku dan Hara, kami tidak pernah menjalin hubungan apapun. Selama ini ia hanya mendengar curhatku tentang kau. Dialah yang menyadarkanku kalau selama ini aku tidak hanya menganggapmu sehabat ataupun saudara, melainkan lebih. Aku menyayangimu sebagai dirimu sendiri, seseorang yang sangat penting bagiku bahkan lebih dari diriku sendiri." Jelasnya.

Hyunseung merasa bebannya selama ini lenyap. Ia memandang Junhyung lembut dengan senyum menghiasi wajah cantiknya. Airmatanya menggenang. Ia memeluk Junhyung erat.

"Kau menyebalkan kau tahu! Aku pikir hanya aku sendiri yang merasakannya. Hatiku sakit saat kau selalu bersama Hara diwaktu luangmu dibandingkan dengan kami. Kau menyebalkan Yong Junhyung!" serunya.

Mata Junhyung melebar, ia tersenyum lalu membalas pelukan Hyunseung.

"Saranghae." Bisiknya lembut sambil mengecup kening Hyunseung.

"Nado saranghae, Jun-ah…" balas Hyunseung.

BRAKK!

Tiba-tiba saja, di momen yang bahagia dan mengharukan itu, Gikwang masuk dan kaget melihat Junseung yang tengah beromantis ria.

"Ya! Gikwang-ah neo-" kata-kata Yoseob terhenti saat melihat Junhyung dan Hyunseung menatap mereka kaget. Tak urung kedua orang tersebut langsung memisahkan diri. Hyunseung terlihat malu sementara Junhyung menatap mereka tajam.

"Mianhae eomma… kami akan pergi sekarang. Ayo Gikwangie, kita keluar sekarang." Ujar Yoseob sambil menarik Gikwang yang masih shock.

"Jadi Hyunseungie juga menyukai Junhyungia? Jinjjaro?" Tanya Gikwang pada Yoseob dan Doojoon begitu mereka sudah diluar. "Kupikir Junhyung mengalai cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan…" tambahnya.

Doojoon dan Yoseob aget mendengat kalimat terakhir Gikwang.

"Kau mengetahuinya?" Tanya Doojoon tak percaya.

Gikwang mengangguk. "Aku mendengarnya saat Junhyung pulang dalam keadaan mabuk dulu."

The End

Review please~~ ^^


End file.
